Picture Perfect
by silent song of shadows
Summary: Oneshot: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. A picture can make you wonder what could have been. A picture can make you act in a way you might not normally act. But a single glance can answer your questions. I don't own Harry Potter!


They say a picture is worth a thousand words.

But sometimes, words fail.

A picture is then worth much more than words if the person viewing can understand what the artist means to convey.

He had seen hundreds of pictures of her, which would amount to thousands of words.

But instead of thousands, to him those pictures in the papers and magazines boiled down to two words:

What If?

What if he hadn't been so scared of losing his father's approval?

What if he hadn't let houses dictate his actions?

What if he hadn't been such a prejudiced git?

What if he had been willing to step out of his comfort zone and reach out to her in their first year when he had seen her run off crying?

What if he hadn't lost his temper and called her that foul name in second year?

What if he hadn't allowed pride to speak, driving her to slap him in front of the boy who would grow up to get her?

What if he had asked her to the ball during the tournament?

She had been picture perfect there. A vision of beauty, graceful and picturesque. Where the other girls primped to show off and gain attention, she had been the natural beauty hidden inside the forbidden house.

What if he had asked her to dance? Told her how he felt then and there? Comforted her when the tactless brat had hurt her?

What if he hadn't boasted on the train ride home?

What if he hadn't denied his growing attraction through the year?

What if he hadn't taken the mark in hopes of destroying Potter and Weasley so he could gain her?

What if he hadn't started looking elsewhere for love when she left the school?

What if he hadn't found Astoria?

What if he hadn't fallen in love with the younger girl?

Draco Malfoy put down the newspaper.

Her picture was on the front again, singing her praises along with those of Potter's and Weasley's. She looked so happy in the picture.

But was he only imagining the look in her eyes?

Was she truly satisfied with Weasley and their family?

If things had been different, would that have been him with her on the front page?

Would he have wanted that?

Did he truly love Astoria, or was she only a substitute for the girl he had admired from afar?

"Is it time to go yet?"

Draco turned to see his son Scorpius trying to hide how eager he was to start his first year at Hogwarts. It was assumed that he would be a Slytherin like his parents, striving to be the best and bring the Malfoy name to glory. But now that her picture brought back these memories, Draco couldn't help but wonder if history was starting to repeat itself, if her picture was warning him.

"Let's go."

The three Malfoys flooed to Platform 9 ¾, carefully navigating through the families, luggage, pets and smoke. Scorpius looked carefully for an empty compartment to share with his friends. Astoria watched Scorpius like a hawk to make sure he didn't get lost. Draco watched his wife and son while looking around in the half hidden hope of seeing her there.

Scorpius finally found what he had been looking for and Draco loaded the trunk onto the luggage racks before the family gathered together to wait for the train to leave.

A slight breeze moved the smoke, revealing two families standing together.

One of them had two black haired boys and a red haired girl, while the other had a girl with fiery red hair and a younger brother. The parents were talking together, the picture of two happy families.

The picture Draco had needed to see.

The picture that words wouldn't have been able to describe. He couldn't say exactly what had changed, but now he knew that she was never meant to be his.

He may have carried a torch for her at one point, but not anymore. She was a Weasley. He loved Astoria.

Hermione Weasley happened to look his way and the two of them shared a glance.

It wasn't a romantic look in any way.

It wasn't a look of regret.

It was a look that made it final.

A picture may have been worth a thousand words, but the amount of words it would have taken to convey the glance would have been incalculable.

Now he could see that she had wondered too.

But nothing would come of it.

There was nothing left for the two of them besides memories. He was more than satisfied with Astoria, and she was happy with Weasley.

His glance left her and his eyes met Potter's. Draco nodded in recognition before turning back to his son.

"Scorpius, I want you to listen to me very closely."

Scorpius immediately turned to him, eyes wide and ears ready. Draco got down on one knee so he could look his son in the eye.

"You are my son. No matter where you go or who your friends are, I want you to know that I am proud of you."

Scorpius was looking slightly confused as he nodded.

"I want you to spend your time at school being yourself, not worrying about bringing honor to the family name or being a leader. I love you, and I will love you no matter what you choose to do with yourself or who you make friends with."

"Even if it's a Weasley or Potter?"

"Even if it's the most Weaselest Weasley or the Perfect Potter. This is your life, and whatever you do with it I will support you and love you."

The whistle blew.

It was time for the train to leave.

Scorpius quickly threw his arms around his father's neck and Draco returned the hug before standing up to wave goodbye as the train began to move, picking up speed until it rounded a curve and vanished from sight.

His hand found his wife's as they looked towards the spot where the train had disappeared.

It was time for Scorpius' journey.

Draco knew his son would find joy and regrets, hatreds and loves.

He knew that some day his son might look at a newspaper to see the picture of a woman and doubt what he had done with his life.

But then he would see that life was fine.

That there was no need for regrets.

That everything was as close to being perfect as it could get on earth.

He would see that his life was picture perfect.

**A/N So… I can't even remember when this idea started bouncing around in my head. It is my attempt at a one shot and I would appreciate hearing what you thought about it.**

**_Shadow_**


End file.
